I Sure Can
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: After Dick's long-lost sister, Richelle, is brought to Wayne Manor, she quickly becomes a part of the clan. She soon becomes a part of the Bat action also. Set in the 1960's. Rated T for mentions of alcohol/drugs/peer pressure, mild intimate action, language, and violence. This story is incomplete. I am still writing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman. **

Catwoman would use 13 year old Richelle to lure Robin into her lair. It was the perfect plan. Batman would discover Robin's disappearance and come to save him.

Why had she never thought of this before?

Batman's sidekick Robin was now in her lair, trying to free the girl from the glass room.

"Robin!" Richelle cried.

Richelle didn't know what to do. At first, she thought that Catwoman was the hero. She thought Catwoman was plotting to trap evil Batman. But now, she wasn't sure if Batman and Robin were really evil.

Robin didn't seem as bad as Catwoman said. The masked boy was getting her out of the trap, and that made him a... hero? Yeah, a _hero_.

Robin said to the girl, "I'm here to rescue you. Don't worry."

So if Robin was a hero, then so was Batman. It sounded right to her.

That would make Catwoman a... villain!

Richelle had been working for a villain this entire time? Scary.

Batman swung through the shattered window.

"Oh, Batman!" Catwoman hissed. "What a purr-fect surprise. Meow."

Batman assisted Robin in freeing Richelle. Catwoman sent her thugs to distract the two crusaders.

Richelle backed away, trying not to cause any more issues.

After knocking many thugs to the floor, Batman and Robin were shocked to find themselves pulled into cages.

Catwoman chuckled. This went better than she thought it would!

Richelle bit her lip and ran her fingers along her wrinkled skirt. What now?

"Thugs," Catwoman demanded, "lock the girl up. She's done here."

* * *

A thug slammed the door closed as Richelle took a seat on the cold ground.

She didn't like what she'd seen out there. She needed to fix it, but how, exactly?

She was confined in this tiny room. The only light coming through was from the slight crack in the door, but it wasn't enough to even create a shadow.

Richelle was unable to see or hear anything. This made it more difficult to figure out what was happening.

No distractions helped her focus on creating her own scheme. A scheme to escape the room, free the crime fighters and return to her lonely life in a tiny city in Massachusetts.

Richelle was a sweet little babe, clever and beautiful, but she was fierce and courageous when she needed to be.

"I got it."

She removed a pin from her hair and located the lock. After two minutes of struggle, she was able to open the door and sneak into Catwoman's lair.

"Look who decided to join us," Catwoman blurted after spotting Richelle.

"Oh, damn," Richelle whispered to herself, frozen against the wall.

Batman glanced at her and grasped the bars of the cage. "Look out!"

Two thugs popped up behind her. They attempted to grab her before she shoved them both away.

Richelle dared herself to grumble, "We're just getting started."

* * *

In the BatCave, Richelle was awoken and led out of the Batmobile.

She introduced herself, and explained that many considered her a 'long-lost' child.

Batman did research as Robin kept the girl company.

"Well, Richelle," Batman told her, "it appears you are a long-lost sibling of Richard Grayson. After your parents' sudden death, your brother Richard was taken in by millionaire Bruce Wayne. And we will respectively take you there immediately."

Robin got into the Batmobile and guided her onto his lap. "Now, we're going to put you to sleep again. Before you know it, you'll be at Wayne Manor safe and sound."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Batman. **

Everyone grew attached to Richelle very quickly. They spoiled her with love, so much she about drowned.

She remembered the day she woke up at Wayne Manor. Ever since, she'd loved being an addition to the household.

In two days, it would be the first anniversary of her arrival.

Richelle walked into Woodrow Roosevelt High School's gymnasium. It was now time for cheerleading practice, not for a mental family reunion.

"Hey Rich," Scarlet tossed some pom-poms at her.

"Hey."

Becky skipped to her. "Hey girl. You made it right on time."

The girls rehearsed some cheers, then Richelle went to visit with Dick, who was lifting weights.

"Heavy," Richelle remarked.

"Yeah. Hey, want to give it a try?" Dick asked.

Today was her 14th birthday. She was now a better person, stronger, smarter, maturererer... or however you say it.

"Sure. Only 50 pounds, not bad."

"Can you add more weight, bro?" Richelle called.

"I sure can," Dick answered.

A few people watched Richelle in astonishment.

"You go birthday girl!" Becky pumped her fist in the air.

Dick put 30 more pounds on the weights. It was a little more of a struggle for his sister, but she got the hang of it.

"Dude," one of Dick's friend blurted, "your sister is like Batman or something!"

Dick smirked and shook his head. Only if they knew...

Richelle lifted up to 130 pounds before deciding she could no longer continue.

"You did good," Dick told her.

"I saw you during the cheers. Not so bad yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

I


End file.
